


Мокко

by Rin_Okita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: Модерн АУ, где Энакин работает баристой в кафе, Оби-Ван - посетитель.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

— Здравствуйте. Мне говорили, что у вас самый вкусный кофе.

Первое, что увидел Энакин Скайуокер, взглянув на посетителя — искреннюю улыбку и лучистые светлые глаза. Кажется, в этот момент и промелькнула мысль: «Кто этот красавчик?» Мужчина с зачесанными назад светлыми волосами терпеливо ждал ответа, не отводя взгляда от молодого баристы. Скайуокер, которого обычно невозможно было заткнуть, впервые в жизни почувствовал смущение и молчал. Хотя еще утром в течение получаса нахваливал клиентам имеющиеся в ассортименте напитки, плавно переводя тему на десертов и кофе в зернах. Почему же сейчас трудно повторить то же самое? Чем этот посетитель особенный? Или дело в этой светлой улыбке, от которой сбивается дыхание и приятно щемит в груди?

Вместо длинного монолога Энакин сказал лишь:

— Да.

Оби-Ван Кеноби смотрел на баристу с легким удивлением. «Первый день, что ли, работает?» — подумал мужчина. «Может, у него проблемы какие-то?» Он решил быстро заказать кофе, чтобы не слишком обременять парня.

— Мне, пожалуйста, стандартную порцию мокко, — сказал Кеноби. Бариста быстро посмотрел на посетителя. Темные вьющиеся волосы небрежно падали на лоб. Создавалось впечатление, что парень забыл причесаться. Спешил, наверное. Кеноби едва удержался от очередной улыбки. Несмотря на высокий рост, бариста в зеленом фартуке поверх коричневой футболки выглядел, словно растерянный подросток.

— Вам с сиропом или без? — спросил Энакин, вспомнив об обязанностях. Сердце замерло, когда он услышал бархатистый голос незнакомца. Тот с безмятежным видом стоял напротив, спрятав руки в карманы белой ветровки.

— С мятным, пожалуйста, — вежливо ответил посетитель. «Где он работает?» — продолжал размышлять Скайуокер. — «Такая правильная речь. Может, литературовед? Преподаватель?» Затем парень вспомнил, что нужно сделать кофе.

— Хорошо, подождите несколько минут, — произнес Энакин. Повернувшись к сверкающей кофемашине, бариста выдохнул. Обычно вид аппарата успокаивал его. Но сейчас создавалось впечатление, будто он первый день на работе. Чувствуя необъяснимое волнение, бариста сыпал молотый кофе в холдер. Процесс приготовления напитка немного успокоил, хотя Энакин не забывал, что посетитель все еще здесь, у барной стойки. Бариста напряг мышцы, утрамбовывая кофе темпером. Включил воду, чтобы очистить рассекатель. Постепенно привел мысли в относительный порядок. Но оборачиваться не спешил, боясь засмотреться на блондина и утонуть в светлых глазах. Пока в чашечку лился эспрессо, бариста ждал, когда надо будет выключить кофемашину. Эспрессо — душа мокко. Нужно следить, чтобы воды не было много, иначе вкус станет не таким насыщенным. Энакину хотелось, чтобы напиток был идеальным, непревзойденным. Посетитель с удивительными голубыми глазами достоин лучшего кофе.

Энакин налил в картонный стакан шоколадный топпинг и мятный сироп. Аромат кофе — терпкий и бодрящий — заполнил небольшое помещение. Скайуокер взбил капучинатором молоко, медленно перелил в стакан. Следующий слой — эспрессо. Затем мягкая молочная пенка, которая так похожа на взбитые сливки. Внезапно бариста задался вопросом: каково это — наносить сливки на чье-то тело? Украдкой взглянул на посетителя, засмущался еще больше и сосредоточился на кофе. Шоколадным топпингом Энакин по традиции рисовал цветок с шестью лепестками. «Хоть бы не переборщил с сиропом», — подумал бариста, — «не слишком ли сладким получится напиток? Я, вроде, влил столько, сколько добавляю всегда. А эспрессо точно правильное количество? И что это за скучный цветок? Зря я не пошел на курсы латте-арта, нарисовал бы сейчас что-нибудь эстетичное».

— Ваш мокко, — бариста поставил на барную стойку кофе.

— Спасибо, — посетитель достал руки из карманов и потянулся за стаканом. Энакин, поглощенный мыслями о косяках, которые, скорей всего совершил во время приготовления кофе, не успел убрать руку. Незнакомец нечаянно прикоснулся к его пальцам. Скайуокер резко отдернул ладонь. Чтобы сгладить неловкий момент, озвучил стоимость мокко. Голову занимали другие мысли: «Кто же он? Почему не приходил раньше? Он живет недалеко? Работает? Придет ли завтра?»

Конечно, можно было спросить все это у мужчины прямо сейчас. Энакину никто не помешал бы познакомиться, в кафе они были одни. Но Скайуокер до сих пор чувствовал смущение и легкий трепет, когда смотрел на клиента. Не знал, с чего начать разговор. Боялся, что голос будет взволнованным. В самом же деле, не спрашивать посетителя в лоб. Правда, молодой бариста забыл, что иногда он так и делал.

Посетитель накрыл кофе крышечкой.

— Еще раз спасибо, — он кивнул и направился к выходу.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Скайуокер и внезапно добавил: — Приходите еще.

Собеседник слегка повернул голову и одарил баристу улыбкой, которая могла затмить солнце. Энакин затаил дыхание. Отчетливо представил, как прикасается к светлой бороде на щеках клиента и тянется за поцелуем. И незнакомец, лукаво поглядывая на Энакина, не отталкивает, позволяет себя целовать. Затем перехватывает инициативу и…

«О чем я, черт подери, думаю?» — бариста раздраженно взъерошил и так растрепанные волосы. Затем пригладил, представив, как выглядит в глазах посетителя — смущенный, молчаливый, да еще и со спутанными волосами. Наверняка, этот мужчина точно больше сюда не придет. Надо же, Энакин впервые сожалел, что не выглядит посолидней.

Но незнакомец произнес совсем другое:

— Непременно.

Когда посетитель ушел, Скайуокер облегченно выдохнул и глупо улыбнулся. Последнее слово посетителя дарило надежду минимум на еще одну встречу. «Если этот красавчик придет — непременно с ним познакомлюсь», — подумал бариста.


	2. 2

— У вас действительно очень вкусный кофе. Несмотря на то, что я работаю далековато от вашего кафе, мне захотелось прийти именно к вам.

Энакин почувствовал, как уголки губ приподнимаются в улыбке. Блондин с лучистыми глазами все-таки пришел. Хотя Скайуокер уже перестал в это верить. Весь день парень смотрел на дверь с отчаянной надеждой и нетерпением, на автомате обслуживая остальных посетителей. Он даже специально поменялся сменой с коллегой, только чтобы увидеть этого человека. Но тот все не приходил. Весенний день подходил к концу, и бариста совсем отчаялся. Но вчерашний посетитель появился ближе к вечеру. С неизменной мягкой улыбкой зашел в кафе. Последние лучи солнца золотили его волосы. Энакину стоило труда не рассмеяться от переполнявших его чувств облегчения и небывалой эйфории. Как он мог подумать, что мужчина не придет? Еще труднее было посмотреть в глаза собеседнику и произнести:

— Здравствуйте. Рад вас видеть.

«Я же вчера репетировал, что нужно сказать», — огорченно подумал бариста. Но одно дело — говорить сам с собой, и совсем другое — когда перед тобой предмет симпатии. Все слова забылись, исчезли из памяти, оставив бессвязные фразы, которые разумней не произносить. Но это уже лучше, чем вчера.

Оби-Ван ободряюще улыбнулся парню. Тот, вроде бы, вел себя уверенней, хотя было заметно, как трудно дается ему эта уверенность. Приятно удивило, что бариста не забыл мужчину. Неспешно подойдя к барной стойке, Кеноби собрался сделать заказ, как парень протянул руку и произнес:

— Энакин Скайуокер.

Этот жест удивил не только посетителя. Бариста сам не понимал, что на него нашло. Может, испугался, что эта встреча будет последней и он не познакомится с клиентом. Как бы там ни было, парень изумленно смотрел на себя, словно со стороны. Затем испугался, что выглядит чересчур настойчивым. Но убрать руку не успел. Незнакомец пожал его руку. От прикосновения теплой ладони Энакин почувствовал, как учащается пульс. Хоть бы клиент не заметил.

— Оби-Ван Кеноби, — представился собеседник. Энакин решил не искушать судьбу и выдернул дрожащую ладонь. Трудновато будет сделать кофе, когда тобой завладели чувства.

— Вам мокко, как вчера? — спросил Скайуокер, суетливо приглаживая фартук. Он не знал, куда еще девать руки.

— Да, стандартную порцию с мятным сиропом, — кивнул Кеноби. Энакин принял заказ и приступил к приготовлению напитка. Старался не отвлекаться от навязчивой мысли взглянуть на посетителя. Услышав, как отодвигается стул, не удержался и обернулся. Оби-Ван садился за столик напротив барной стойки. Бариста едва смог скрыть удивление. «Он будет пить кофе здесь?» — подумал парень. Вспомнив о мокко, вернулся к работе. — «Лишь бы не слишком демонстративно пялиться на него». Несмотря на волнение, Энакин был счастлив. Счастлив, что посетитель пробудет здесь еще какое-то время. Можно будет понаблюдать, как лучи закатного солнца сверкают в его волосах, как сияют его глаза, как невозмутимо и расслабленно Оби-Ван пьет кофе. Бариста отогнал чертовски приятные мысли, ибо забыл, на каком этапе приготовления напитка находится.

Мокко Скайуокер приготовил без ошибок, чему был рад. Он не хотел оправдываться, с чего вдруг разучился делать кофе. Не перед этим мужчиной. Поставив стакан на барную стойку, бариста произнес:

— Ваш мокко готов.

Кеноби забрал напиток и сел за столик. С задумчивым видом принялся размешивать кофе, время от времени рассматривая картины на стенах кафе. Энакин, забыв о конспирации, с интересом наблюдал за посетителем, подперев рукой подбородок. «Как человек может быть таким солнечным?» — размышлял Скайуокер. — «Таким приятным в общении. Он не разозлился из-за того, что я решил познакомиться. Более того, сам представился. Он это сделал из вежливости?»

Поглощенный мыслями, бариста упустил момент, когда Оби-Ван посмотрел на него. Глаза мужчины слегка округлились. Он заметил, что Скайуокер все это время пялился на него. Энакин быстро отвел взгляд. Было очень неловко. Чтобы не попасться Оби-Вану на глаза, парень скрылся за витриной с десертами, донельзя смущенный и отчего-то радостный. «Так глупо попасться», — Энакин с улыбкой покачал головой и по привычке растрепал волосы, — «невежливо так смотреть на клиентов. Но я же не на всех смотрю, только на Оби-Вана. И в этом ведь нет ничего такого. Он просто… особенный». Затем бариста нахмурился. «Что значит «особенный? Он что, нравится мне? Но если я не нравлюсь ему? Что Оби-Ван ответил бы, пригласи я его куда-нибудь?» Скайуокер даже испугался от такой смелой мысли. «Нет-нет, я этого точно не сделаю!»

Вот так, мысленно споря сам с собой, бариста не заметил, как посетитель выпил кофе. Но вместо того, чтобы уйти, Кеноби подошел к барной стойке.

— Энакин, — услышав свое имя, бариста вздрогнул и поднялся. Но старался смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не в светлые глаза Оби-Вана. И так было неловко. Скайуокер нервно ожидал, что скажет посетитель. — Вы завтра свободны?

Не совсем понимая, к чему клонит Кеноби, Энакин кивнул. Из-за учащенного пульса было трудно говорить.

— Знаете, мне хотелось бы встретиться завтра, — услышав это, бариста уже не скрывал удивления и радости. Ведь несколько минут назад он думал о том же.

— Было бы прекрасно, — произнес парень. И добавил: — Вы мне интересны.

Ответом ему стала теплая улыбка. Оби-Ван достал визитку и что-то написал на ней. Положил на барную стойку.

— Позвоните мне завтра после пяти. Буду ждать вашего звонка, Энакин. До свидания.

Кеноби ушел, а Скайуокер, потрясенный и счастливый, быстро спрятал визитку и пожелал, чтобы заветное завтра скорее наступило.


End file.
